scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wasn't Searching For The Monster
''I Wasn't Searching For The Monster ''is the 10th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy starts his search for Googie. He encounters a monster and later finds the gang and he thinks he wants to solve mysteries... Synopsis Shaggy starts searching but soon encounters another monster. Shaggy and Scooby are walking along together. Scooby has tried numerous times to conjure Shaggy into going back to the gang, but no avail. Shaggy wants to find Googie, and have a girlfriend. His only clue is the voice mail he discovered recently about Googie. It says: Shaggy, help. I have escaped Coolsville. I am going to Gha-''static-hood. Crazy Coolsvillians! Goodbye.'' Shaggy thinks that he saw a sign that said Ghastly Neighborhood, and maybe that is what Googie meant. So the two friends are walking along towards their destination. Both are enclosed in their own thoughts. Shaggy wonders whether Googie is really worth it, and why he left the gang just for her. Do you put friends ahead of romance? Then again, he isn't sure... Scooby, meanwhile, wants to accompany Shaggy but he still wants to get back to the gang. He knows Shaggy wants to find his girlfriend, but at what cost. He also wonders whether they will encounter the gang and solve mysteries ever again. That is his dream. But he is very loyal and does not want to desert Shaggy. The gang just is not the same without Shaggy. Both thoughts are heard as the character's voice inside his mind. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has their own problems. They haven't been able to solve a single mystery since Shaggy and Scooby departed after the fiasco at Goodman Factory. They are all very sad about it. They end up in a rural neighborhood called Ghastly Neighborhood and try to find a mystery. Shaggy and Scooby are also close to Ghastly Neighborhood. Just as they are about to enter, a monster comes out and scares them but it is not very interested in them. It simply leaves for the next house and Shaggy decides to follow it, hoping it will lead him to Googie. The rest of the gang has discovered the pretty much owner of the place. Actually he isn't the owner, he just lost his land to some other people and wants to get it back. He is called Grady Stilkin. He is quite angry about the bet he lost and wants to get his land back as it rightfully belongs to him. He also says there is a monster prowling around and scaring people so they don't come backVelma and Daphne investigate a neighbor called Bruce Gharley, who wants to have more land, and Fred investigates Mandy, the eccentric housekeeper. She is really weird. The gang go off and decide to look for the monster Shaggy, meanwhile, has not really discovered Googie yet and has lost the monster. However, he stumbles into a trap set by Fred and the gang join up. They decide to catch the monster but the monster chases them and all crash into...Googie! Shaggy is finally getting his girlfriend, but it turns out to be Googie's twin sister Soogie. She was dressed as Mandy to get the monster. The monster was really Grady Stillkin. He wanted to get his land back from the people he lost it to. He gets his land back anyway because everyone was scared away except for Bruce, who was happy to give up his home to Grady. The episode ends with the gang joining together. Cast and Characters Villains *Nefarious Nightman Suspects *Grady Stillkin *Bruce Gharley *Mandy Culprits Locations *Ghastly Neighborhood Notes/trivia *The main theme of this episode is Shaggy getting together with the gang, not the monster, which is why the mystery only plays a small part. *It was revealed not in the episode but by Warner Brothers that Googie actually meant Ghana's Neighborhood. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"The gang is back together...although about Googie..."-Shaggy Rogers Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes